Call Me Beautiful
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Before the day has even started. Lucy and the girls find Natsu and the guys in a predicament, that is just too stupid to believe.


Sadly,**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the thing's I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

**P.S= Special Thanks to .xX for the idea! You're OOZING WITH AWESHUMNESS!**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I was in my girlfriend of two years; Lucy Heartfilia's apartment.

Lucy went out with Levy, Juvia and Erza a few minutes ago. After she left, I automatically got hit by the train that is boredom.

So I went on her laptop. A page was already open. It was on YouTube, and there was a paused video. "Hmmm." My curiosity got the better of me and I un-paused the video.

It was a song.

It was called 'Beautiful' by a girl named Megan Nicole

I listened closely to the lyrics

*_She read me the note he left on her bed,_

_Snuck in her room right after she left,_

_And put the petals on the ground._

_Her head on his shoulder _

_They walk down the hall,_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love?_

_And where is he now?_

_She's with him, I'm in the backseat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

_And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who it makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful_

_Call me B-E-A-UTIFUL*_

"Huh? Why would Lucy be listening to this? I call her beautiful all the time." I said, even though I'm alone

I listened to the rest of the song.

But next thing I knew, I was singing along…terribly

*Maybe because I replayed it…like 6 times*

I must've forgotten that Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were supposed to pass by. Because when Gray came through the door, he was in for a shocker

(Gray's POV)

I walk in through the front door to find Natsu singing…horribly

"Call me B-E-A-UTIFU- *Natsu pauses the video* Oh. Uh, hey Gray"

I look at him with a 'seriously' look "Dude, what the hell?"

"I-it's not what it looks like"

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like! You look like some deaf toned 12 year old girl who's singing to Justin Bieber!"

"Yeah, her name is Megan Nicole"

"Really? You even know her name!?"

"Okay! One! The song isn't as bad as you think it is!"

"Yeah, the way you were singing? It sounded pretty bad"

"Oh shut up! And besides it wasn't even me who put the song! It was Lucy! It was on her computer when I went on"

I gave him an *are you sure?* look.

"I'm telling the truth! And I wanna know why Lucy is listening to that song." He pouted and crossed his arms

"Why? It's just a song"

"Yeah well listen to it"

After the song was finished, I had to admit. It was catchy

Natsu looked at me

"What?!"

"Well?"

"It's a song! What do you want me to do about it?"

"Wouldn't you mind if Juvia was listening to it?"

"Well, yeah. I guess?"

"Urgh! Listen to the lyrics!"

He replays the chorus

"Okay now that is really catchy" *I can't believe I just said that*

(Gajeel's POV)

Me and blue haired boy walked into Bunny-girl's place.

The things I saw in her apartment will never be un-seen

Frostbite and Flame breath were singing *pretty bad*

They had each other's hand on their shoulders and were kicking each leg up one at a time. Singing "Call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call- GAJEEL! AND JELLAL!"

They separated…rather quickly

"What's up guys" Said Natsu

"Wow, never knew you went _that_ way guys" I commented

Me and Jellal walked over to them. Jellal took a seat trying to contain his laughter

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered Gray

I put both of my hands on each of their shoulders and shook my head disappointed

*Sigh* I look at Natsu "Never knew you had it in you to cheat on Bunny-girl"

Then I look at Gray "and with a _guy_"

"WHAT!?" They both said in unison

"WE!- well at least _I'm_ not gay!" argued Gray pointing to himself

"What!? I'm not gay either!" replied Natsu

"Yeah, says the one with pink hair!" commented Gray

"For the last time, it's natural!" Yelled Natsu

"Sure it is Natsu, sure it is" said Gray sarcastically

(Normal POV)

As the guys were solving their…problems. Lucy and the girls decided to go back to the apartment

"Wow what a day!" said Lucy stretching her arms in the air

"I know! But it was so worth it! I can't believe the book store was having a clearance sale!" Said the still excited Levy.

"If you ask Juvia, Juvia thinks the best part was going to the magic potion shop. And finally getting the right potion for Gray-sama to fall in deep love with Juvia!" She said while she intertwined her hands and her eyes 'suddenly' turned into hearts

"Umm Juvia?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Isn't Gray already your boyfriend?"

"Well, yes. But Juvia can never get too much love from Gray-sama!" She cupped her face and her eyes had turned into hearts once again

"I think you are all mistaken. The best part was when we went to the blacksmith" said Erza

"It's funny how when you go to the blacksmith, you treat it like a shoe store" commented Lucy

"Because, in my mind swords are like shoes. You can never have enough" said Erza smiling

"Hey Erza, I thought the best part was when we went to the bakery" commented Levy

*Gasp* "You're right Levy!" Out of nowhere Erza takes out a full strawberry cake. "I'm sorry I forgotten about you my beloved pastry" She said while slightly rubbing her face against the container. Carefully not putting a dent into it.

"Were here!" exclaimed Lucy

"Finally! All these books were getting heavy" replied Levy

"Hey guys!" said Lucy while she opened her door "Were Ho-"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Yelled Natsu

"What?" said the girls in unison

"Just admit it Natsu! It's okay that you like Gray" commented Jellal

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Lucy

"Lucy! It's NOT what you think!" yelled Natsu

"It's exactly what I think! You're gay!?" replied Lucy

"NO! Now look what you did!" yelled Natsu as he turned to Jellal

Gajeel runs up to Juvia "Juvia did you know that Gray is gay?"

"Gray-sama is gay?" Juvia faints and falls to the floor

Gray runs up "W-what did you do!?" He yells at Gajeel

"I told Juvia the truth"

He bends down to pick her up "You brainwashed my girlfriend!" argued Gray

"Gajeel!" complained Levy

"Geehee" laughs Gajeel

"You know you shouldn't be laughing, for all I know you're gay!" Says Levy

"W-what!? How can you doubt your own boyfriend!?" argues Gajeel

"I don't know, you have _pretty_ long hair to be a straight guy" mocks Levy

"What?! Levy!" replies Gajeel

Erza turns to look at Jellal

"Oh no, don't give me that look Erza I am not gay!"

"Yes, but HOW DO I KNOW?!"

"ERZA!?"

(Lucy's POV)

All I wanted was a nice day to hang out with everybody. But I'm guessing that's too much to ask for! 'Cause now, I come home to everybody accusing everybody of being gay! Gray and Natsu are going at it! Juvia's unconscious! Levy is pulling at Gajeel's hair! And Erza and Jellal are bickering like an old married couple!

"That's it! EVERYBODY OUT!"

Everyone turns to look at me

"But Lucy-chan we were all supposed to go the park afterwards" says a saddened Levy

"I don't care! When everybody finds out if they're straight or not! Then you can come back! But for now, everybody out! Good-bye!"

"Erza and Jellal left still bickering, "this is all you're fault" I heard Levy whisper to Gajeel. "Bite me shrimp", not too later I heard an "ow!" from Gajeel *oh Levy* I thought. And Gray was carrying an out cold Juvia bridal style.

I saw Natsu trying to make his escape "And where do you think you're going pinky?" I said angrily

I saw Natsu mouth "Help me" to Gray

"You're on your own" Gray mouthed back, as he walked out the door.

Natsu turns around and rubs the back of his neck

"Okay, before you kill me I just wanted to get this off my chest. I'm not gay."

"Natsu I know that!" I said annoyed

"Oh. So why does it look like you want to kill me?"

"Because! I leave you home alone for a few and you and the guys already have something going on!?" I argue

"Oh, I'm sorry Luce" He gives me his puppy face in hopes that I'll forgive him.

I turn around to avoid it "Nope that's not gunna work"

"Luuuce" He says playfully while coming towards me

"Get away from me Natsu" I say backing away

"Hey? Do you know that ticklish girl?"

"No! I don't know her! Get away!"

"Well I do, and her name is Lucy Heartfilia"

"Uhh, I don't care Natsu" I say nervously

"Wanna know what else I know about her?"

"NO!"

"She has a boyfriend that knows her every. Single. Tickle spot!" He grabs me from my waist and throws me on the bed playfully

"No! NASTUU! St-stop!" I try saying through laughs

"Do you forgive me?" He says still tickling me

"Yes! I forgive you!"

He stops on cue. "That's all I needed to hear"

All I could do was laugh at his stupidity

Then he looked at me from above, he still had me against the bed. But I wasn't pinned. He just 'so happens' to be over me

He kneels down slowly and captures me in a kiss.

I had to admit, after 2 years. He still surprises me with how good of a kisser he _really_ is.

We break for air. He laughs

"What's so funny" I say raising an eyebrow

"You know this all started because of a song right? The gay thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You left YouTube opened and there was this song- it's a long story"

I giggle "So? What are you getting at?

He looks at me. "You're beautiful Luce" he smiles "B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l! I even spelled the whole word! They didn't do that in the song!"

I laugh "Oh, Natsu" I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him in for another kiss.

Wow. I can't believe that it's been two years with this cute pink haired idiot

Well, I'm just going to have to embrace the fact.

That he's my cute pink haired idiot.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
